El obsequio (PAW Patrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Un peculiar regalo llega a manos de Ryder, el cual tendrá muchas consecuencias para la ciudad y cambiara su vida y la de sus cachorros (One shot) PRECAUCION: contenido adulto, escenas de violencia gráfica.


_Bienvenidos, fieles lectores, este es una historia corta y experimental que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, es de corte adulto y bastante dramático, con Ryder en un escenario que nunca pensó que tendrá que enfrentar, espero les guste._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _: contenido para adultos, escenas de violencia gráfica y explicita, tomen sus debidas precauciones._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **EL OBSEQUIO (PAW Patrol fanfic)**

Bahía Aventura es una ciudad muy peculiar, cualquier que vive ahí sabe que aunque parezca tranquila, usualmente acontece alguna clase de problema, que por lo regular siempre es resuelto por el eficaz equipo de rescate conocido como PAW Patrol, un curioso grupo conformado por Ryder y sus cachorros, quienes logran resolver cada problema grande o chico que aqueja a esa pequeña ciudad costera; sin embargo, ese día será distinto para todos.

Era una mañana tranquila en el cuartel cachorro, y Ryder despertó, listo para iniciar un nuevo día. Se vistió con su ropa habitual, se preparó un sándwich casero y tras el breve desayuno, lavó sus dientes. Con eso cubierto, decidió bajar para preparar el desayuno de sus amados perritos. Ese día estaban Tracker y Everest de visita, así que bajó una bolsa más grande para servirles su comida. Estaba a punto de salir para servir las croquetas, cuando vio una caja en la entrada de la torre. Era una caja grande, decorada con papel metálico color azul con el símbolo de los PAW Patrol y un vistoso moño rojo, y en un costado tenía pegada una tarjeta que decía "Para Ryder y sus cachorros". El joven supuso que era un regalo de parte de alguno de los habitantes de la ciudad, como usualmente hacían algunos, agradecidos por los servicios prestados por el peculiar equipo, así que decidió tomar la caja, la llevó al interior de la torre, subió a la planta alta y una vez arriba, llamó a sus fieles canes para mostrarles el obsequio.

-Cachorros, suban por favor –dijo Ryder a través de su comunicador. Unos minutos después, los ocho pequeños perros subieron a la planta alta de la torre, todos portando sus uniformes.

-Listos para la acción, jefe Ryder –dijo Chase, siempre educado y atento a su dueño.

-Alguien dejo este obsequio para nosotros. No sé qué sea, pero vamos a averiguarlo-. Ryder abrió la caja y saco lo que había en su interior. La caja contenía dos maletas negras plásticas muy raras, las cuales puso en la mesa. Una traía pegada una nota que decía "Abrir primero" y la otra decía "Abrir después". El chico no tenía idea de lo que podía contener esas maletas.

-Sera algún tipo de acertijo? -dijo Rocky al ver tan peculiares empaques.

-Tal vez sea una búsqueda del tesoro –dijo Marshall emocionado.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo –dijo Ryder. Abrió la primera maleta y vio que traía un extraño aparato, parecido al CPU de una computadora, con un par de antenas de comunicación y transmisión de datos, así como una cámara web conectada en la parte superior y un letrero que decía "conéctame". Tomó los cables que había en su interior, enchufó el aparato a la consola de mando y encendió el interruptor. En ese momento, se iluminaron varios focos del extraño aparato, y la cámara web comenzó a moverse y a enfocar al chico y a sus perros.

-Tal vez sea un weproductor de películas, o un codificadow de televisión por cable –dijo Zuma.

Por unos segundos la pantalla se mantuvo en negro, hasta que apareció una imagen: el símbolo de barras de colores que las televisoras ponen cuando ya no hay programación, con su característico sonido chillante. Unos instantes después, se oyó una extraña y aguda voz.

-Hola? Ya estamos al aire? 1, 2, 3, probando…..Perfecto….Saludos jovencito, tú debes ser Ryder, encantado de conocerte, veo que recibiste mi lindo obsequio y ya lo abriste, eres un niño muy curioso. Permíteme presentarme, me conocen como el "Showman" y estoy aquí para traerle a la gente de este miserable pueblucho un espectáculo nunca antes visto, en el cual tú y tus amados perritos serán las estrellas principales de mi show, estoy seguro que les gustará, y ahora sin más preámbulos, déjame mostrarte a tus coestelares, creo que los reconocerás.

Ryder se extrañó al escuchar esas enigmáticas palabras, pero la sorpresa paso a miedo cuando apareció una nueva imagen en la pantalla: era una toma en vivo con una webcam, similar a la que los estaba mirando en ese momento, y lo que transmitía dejo impactados a todos: pudo ver a lo lejos a varios de sus amigos de Bahía Aventura: el señor Porter y Alex, el capitán Turbot y Francoise, la granjera Yummi y el granjero Al, Jake, Carlos, Ace, Katie y la alcaldesa Goodway, todos estaban fuertemente atados, amordazados y con sus ojos vendados, colocados en fila y encadenados a las columnas del puente por donde pasa el tren que lleva a la ciudad, y cada uno tenía pegado a sus cuerpos un artefacto negro lleno de cables con un cronómetro. Ni los cachorros ni su dueño podían creer que eso estuviera pasando, viendo horrorizados la escena.

-Pero que es lo que ocurre aquí….? –dijo Ryder contrariado al ver semejante escena.

-Cómo puedes ver, pequeñuelo, seleccione a cada una de estas personas con un simple propósito: todos tienen atados a sus cuerpos una pequeña bomba a control remoto con suficiente explosivo plástico como para volar un edificio, las cuales están programadas para explotar en exactamente 20 minutos, los cuales comenzaran a contar a partir de…..oh mira! Ya se activaron! –dijo la voz burlonamente al ver que el reloj comenzó a retroceder en cada bomba–. Y ahora que tengo tu atención, te explicare las simples reglas de este juego: si tratas de contactar a la policía, explotarán; si tratas de desactivarlas, explotaran; si tratas de ir a buscarme o enviar a tus cachorros a rescatarlos, explotaran; si me desobedeces, explotarán! Así que pon atención a mis palabras, y no trates de hacer nada estúpido, porque tú no puedes verme, pero yo a ti sí, así como el resto de la gente de Bahía Aventura que nos está sintonizando y pueden vernos en sus televisores y dispositivos móviles en el canal 5, la antena de tu torre da una excelente señal, y todo el mundo podrán ser testigo de tu gran actuación.

Ryder estaba totalmente contrariado. Desde que creo a los PAW Patrol, se había preparado para enfrentar toda clase de riesgos y situaciones que pudieran presentarse en toda sus misiones, y tanto su alto coeficiente intelectual como su ingenio lo habían ayudado para resolver hasta los problemas más difíciles, pero nunca pensó que podría enfrentar algo así. Había caído en una trampa sin darse cuenta, y ahora sus amigos corrían peligro y en ese preciso momento no tenía una solución o un plan para ayudarlos, lo que empezaba a desesperarlo, aun así, sabía que no debía entrar en pánico, así que guardó la calma y decidió seguir las indicaciones.

-Que es lo que quieres? –dijo el chico, oprimiendo los puños por la rabia e impotencia.

-Esta es una pequeña prueba para ti, quiero saber que tan apegado estas a esos cachorros que tienes, existe una forma de desactivar las bombas y salvar a tus amigos, abre la otra maleta.

Ryder tomó rápidamente la segunda maleta, la abrió y pudo ver su contenido: dentro había un estuche con una pistola aturdidora de ganado de perno cautivo marca Cash HD de acción penetrante, con ocho balas calibre .25, la cual se veía nueva y sin usar; Ryder conocía perfectamente esta herramienta, la había visto en rastros y mataderos y sabia para que servía, lo que hizo sudar frio al chico al tratar de adivinar las macabras intenciones de la misteriosa voz.

-No es hermoso? La compré y arregle especialmente para esta ocasión, Para desactivar las bombas, tendrás que usar esa herramienta con tus cachorros. Cada bala está conectada a un chip que cuando detecte el impacto de cada carga, desactivara una bomba a la vez, por lo que deberás acabar con todos y cada uno de esos perros que tanto proteges y amas. Podría haberte pedido que los mataras a palos o incluso con tus propias manos, pero para que veas que soy alguien considerado y compasivo, elegí este método como la forma más rápida y menos cruel para hacerlo, además, te estoy vigilando, y si veo que tratas de engañarme, activare todas las bombas a control remoto, que decides? Protegerás a tus preciados cachorros o salvaras a esa gente, quien te importa más? Vamos, no seas tímido, dile al público tu respuesta, solo que deberás apresurarte, el reloj sigue corriendo y el tiempo no se detendrá.

Las palabras dichas por esa voz taladraban la cabeza de Ryder con la misma fuerza que la herramienta que tenía frente a sus ojos. Una horrible sensación de impotencia invadía su pecho, acompañada de un fuerte mareo y dolor en su estómago, pero aun así, trató de mantenerse lo más sereno posible, para demostrar algo de valentía y orgullo al desconocido.

-Y que garantía tengo de que cumplirás tu promesa? –dijo el chico retadoramente.

-Lo único que puedo garantizarte es que entre más te tardes en comenzar, ellos morirán, si no te importa tener en tu conciencia la muerte de esas personas; acaso la vida de esa chica rubia que tanto te gusta vale menos que de la de ese dálmata o ese pastor alemán que tienes? O esos granjeros, gente productiva para esta ciudad, valen menos que ese mestizo? Ese capitán y su primo, valen menos que tu labrador o tu bulldog, o esa cockapoo? Incluso tus otros amigos, valen más las vidas de esos pulgosos que encontraron en el ártico y en la selva? Si quieres a esos perros más que a tus amigos, no hagas nada y disfruta el espectáculo que darán, has visto alguna vez un cuerpo volar en mil pedazos? Un simple parpadeo y alguien a quien conoces se convierte en una sanguinolenta masa de carne amorfa e irreconocible, y eso cuando queda algo que identificar, o terminan evaporándose en medio de una nube roja, pero al final sufrirán una espantosa muerte. Así que ya lo sabes, si ellos realmente te interesan, deberás decidirte y moverte rápido, porque solo te quedan 15 minutos antes de que caiga el telón, tu escoges.

Ryder estaba en una terrible encrucijada, en su mente no podía encontrar una forma para salvar a ambas partes, jamás en su vida había tenido que tomar una elección tan difícil, y no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que sentía que fallaría en su misión de salvar y proteger a sus seres queridos. Era obvio que quería salvar a esos habitantes, a quienes conocía muy bien desde que llego a vivir ahí, pero solo pensar que debía cometer semejante atrocidad lo hacía sentir mal. Prefería ofrecer su propia vida antes que lastimar a sus queridos perros a quienes cuido por tantos años y con quienes compartía un vínculo especial, pero tampoco podía perder más tiempo. Estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera se percató de que sus cachorros se acercaron y lo rodearon. Chase avanzó hacía su dueño y lo tocó con su pata derecha para interrumpirlo.

-Ryder, debemos salvarlos, aunque eso signifique que…...que tengamos que morir –dijo Chase.

-Qué? –pregunto Ryder con su voz apagada y la mirada empañada al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sí, estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, ya lo discutimos –dijo Marshall, entristecido pero decidido.

-Somos los PAW Patrol, nuestro deber es ayudar a quien nos necesite –dijo Rubble.

-No dejaremos que esa gente muera por nosotros, haremos hasta lo imposible –dijo Rocky. Zuma, Everest y Tracker asintieron en silencio, pero con la mirada llena de convicción.

-Cachorros, no tiene que hacer esto, no quiero que lo hagan, encontraremos la forma de….

-Si no lo hacemos, ellos morirán! Si nos quieren muertos…así será –concluyó Chase–, de todas formas, nuestras vidas no serán largas, pero con nuestro sacrificio, las suyas si lo serán.

Ryder miro con incredulidad y asombro a los cachorros y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al oírlos hablar de esa forma, ellos le estaban suplicando a su dueño que les arrebatara su preciada vida, con tal de salvar a otras personas de un muerte segura, era un acto de gran valor, sacrificio y heroísmo que nadie más se hubiera atrevería a hacer tan desinteresadamente.

-Vaya, vaya, que te parece? Esos pulgosos resultaron tener más agallas de lo que yo pensaba, eso ayuda a que sea más fácil para ti, Ryder, el tiempo sigue corriendo, y si lo haces bien, te aseguro que esas pequeñas bolas de pelo no sufrirán mucho, la decisión es tuya, te toca elegir.

-Si hago eso…cumplirás tu palabra? Promételo, si es que estás ahí! –dijo Ryder disgustado.

-Está bien, está bien, eres todo un aguafiestas -dijo la voz con fastidio-, si haces lo que te pido, cumpliré con mi parte del trato, liberaré a tus amigos, me iré de aquí y no volverás a saber de mí, satisfecho? Ahora apresúrate! Hay una función que debemos transmitir y el tiempo corre!

Ryder miraba la pantalla, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. En su interior luchaba por detenerse y evitar prestarse a ese perverso y retorcido juego, pero sabía que de negarse, vidas inocentes se perderían por su culpa, así que sin tener otra opción, respiró hondo y tomo su decisión.

-Cachorros….quien será el primero en pasar? –dijo Ryder sombríamente. Los perritos se miraron unos a otros con indecisión, pensado en quien sería el primero en entregar su vida para rescatar a las personas que tanto querían, hasta que finalmente, Marshall dio un paso al frente.

-Seré yo, lo haré por el señor Porter y Alex -dijo Marshall con un tono de orgullo y valentía, y se acercó a Ryder. El chico tomó la pistola aturdidora, introdujo la bala en el mecanismo de percusión, acomodó el cerrojo, los seguros y el perno. Con todo preparado, se acercó al dálmata, le quitó el casco de bombero y con su mano temblorosa, puso la pistola en su frente.

-Perdóname Marshall –dijo Ryder con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No tienes que disculparte –dijo Marshall con su voz quebrada, pero una mirada de esperanza -sabes que daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes, solo..….solo sálvalos a todos, por favor.

El dálmata esbozó una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos. Ryder oprimió el gatillo, y pudo oír el sonido del mecanismo del arma funcionando, y sintió el impacto del perno perforador en el cráneo del dálmata. Solo se oyó un breve chillido y el cuerpo de Marshall cayó al suelo inerte, mientras se convulsionaba un poco para después quedarse totalmente rígido, dejando ver un pequeño agujero en su cabeza. La escena resultó demasiado impactante para los cachorros: Zuma se abrazó a Rocky y Chase instintivamente abrazó a Skye, quien hundió su cabeza en el pecho del pastor alemán; Tracker y Rubble prefirieron dar la espalda al grotesco espectáculo. Solo Everest fue la única quien se acercó al cuerpo del dálmata, lo movió con su nariz y luego sollozó al ver que ya no se movía. De pronto, todos escucharon un pitido y pudieron ver en la pantalla como se apagaba el cronometro de la bomba que tenía atada el señor Porter y Alex.

-El primero siempre es el más difícil, pero créeme, se vuelve inolvidable, ya tienes una bomba desactivada, sigue así pequeñuelo, aún te faltan siete bombas más y el tiempo no se detiene.

Ryder contempló por un momento el cuerpo del dálmata, limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y regresó a la mesa para preparar la siguiente carga de la pistola aturdidora. Su rostro estaba serio y aparentemente sereno, pero por dentro, el dolor y la angustia lo consumían. Ver muerto a uno de sus cachorros fue impactante para él, y era peor al saber el cruel destino del resto, pero sabía que no podía detenerse, el tiempo era su peor enemigo y debía enfocarse en salvar a esas personas. Preparó el siguiente cartucho y la herramienta quedó lista para continuar.

-Quien sigue? –dijo Ryder con seriedad. Antes que los demás dijeran algo, Everest se acercó al afligido joven, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con su pata y miró al joven rescatista.

-Yo sigo Ryder, lo hare por Jake! –dijo la husky con valentía. Ryder tomó la herramienta de sacrificio, lista para usarse, le quitó el gorro a la husky y puso la pistola en su cabeza.

-Estas…lista? –pregunto Ryder indeciso.

-Casi…solo….solo déjame despedirme. JAKE! SI PUEDES ESCUCHAME! AGRADEZCO HABERTE CONOCIDO! ERES ALGUIEN MARAVILLOSO, ME SIENTO HONRADA DE HABER SIDO TU CACHORRA! –gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos. El joven alpinista escuchó la voz de su cachorra, y comenzó a forcejear para tratar de liberarse, pero todo era inútil.

-Estoy...lista…..además, podre estar junto a Marshall, no pude decírselo, pero….lo amaba.

Ryder cerró sus ojos y apretó el gatillo. Oyó el sonido metálico del arma al activarse y sintió el impacto del perno en la cachorra. Se oyó un agudo chillido y vio el cuerpo de la husky caer pesadamente al lado del dálmata, se retorció por unos segundos y luego se detuvo. También escuchó como el detonador de la bomba de Jake se apagó, así como el grito de impotencia de su amigo, ahogado por la mordaza en su boca, y quien luchaba por liberarse de sus ataduras.

-Que tierna cachorra, ya podrá perseguir ángeles en el otro mundo junto a su noviecito –dijo burlonamente la voz-. Ya estas aprendiendo Ryder, apresúrate, el espectáculo debe seguir!

Ryder tomó nuevamente la pistola aturdidora, y volvió a la mesa para prepararla. Expulsó el cartucho de la bala, introdujo una nueva y volvió a cargarla, esta vez más rápido al aprender su debido funcionamiento. Justo cuando terminó de prepararla, Tracker se acercó corriendo.

-Yo sigo, lo hare por Carlos -dijo el chihuahua sin mayores rodeos.

-Está bien Tracker, solo dime cuando estés listo –dijo el chico, sosteniendo la herramienta con una mano, y con la otra le quitó al cachorro su sombrero de explorador.

-Solo déjame despedirme. Carlos! Si me oyes, quiero decirte que fui muy feliz a tu lado, fuiste mi mejor amigo, gracias por todo! -dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- Come on Ryder…i´m ready.

Ryder pego el cañón del arma en la cabeza del chihuahua y un segundo después, oprimió el gatillo. Tracker emitió un agudo chillido y se dejó caer en el piso con un enorme agujero en su cabeza. La bomba que tenía Carlos en su pecho se desactivo, y pudieron oír como lloraba y gritaba a través de la mordaza, entristecido por saber que el chihuahua entregó su vida por él.

-Parece que el peludo bilingüe solo pudo decir "sayonara" y quedo "kaput", jajajajajajaja! No te detengas pequeñuelo, continúa! –decía la voz de forma insistente. Ryder volteó para no ver el cuerpo de Tracker, pero contempló al resto de sus cachorros y vio a Chase sujetando con fuerza a Skye, y ambos murmurando algo. También notó a Rocky, quien abrazaba a un asustado y tembloroso Zuma, quienes se percataron que su dueño los observaba.

-Solo…solo danos un momento, por favor –suplicó Rocky, con Zuma entre sus brazos.

-Tengo miedo Wocky –susurró el labrador llorando y aferrándose al mestizo.

-Yo también hermanito, pero aquí estoy, no te preocupes –susurro Rocky consolando al pequeño labrador. En ese momento, Rubble se acercó a Ryder y jaloneó su pantalón.

-Deja que todos ellos se despidan, yo seré el siguiente, lo haré por Katie!

Ryder se acercó al joven bulldog, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Después lo soltó y se levantó por un momento para preparar la siguiente carga. Con más habilidad y destreza, el chico preparó la letal herramienta para continuar con su macabra encomienda. Con el aturdidor listo, se acercó a Rubble, le quitó el casco y puso la pistola de sacrificio en la frente del cachorro.

-Adiós Ryder, me encanto ser parte de los Paw Patrol –dijo derramando una lágrima.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rubble, eres tan valiente como Apolo el super cachorro –dijo Ryder, y oprimió el gatillo. El bulldog emitió un leve quejido, se quedó parado un momento, luego se tambaleó y se dejó caer sin vida en el piso. El reloj que estaba atado a Katie se detuvo, salvando a la joven veterinaria, quien lloraba de tristeza al saber lo que eso implicaba.

-Ese bulldog sí sabe cómo jugar al muertito, jajajajajajajaja!- dijo la voz burlonamente-, adelante Ryder, continúa, la audiencia está impaciente por saber quién sigue, apresúrate!

Ryder volvió a la mesa, molesto por las constantes burlas de la misteriosa voz, la cual parecía que se regocijaba con cada una de las muertes de cada cachorro que ejecutaba. Tomó la herramienta y otro cartucho y preparó con rapidez otra carga. La herramienta estaba lista, la tomó y vio que Rocky fue quien se acercó primero.

-Yo seré el siguiente, haré esto por salvar al granjero Al y a la granjera Yummy.

El chico se acercó al mestizo, le quito su gorra y acarició su cara y su cabeza.

-Me alegra haberte conocido Ryder, te agradezco haberme rescatado de las calles y darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir, que ahora mi vida sirva para salvar a otros –dijo Rocky.

-No tienes que agradecer Rocky, estoy orgulloso de ti y de todos ustedes –dijo Ryder, listo para usar el mortal artefacto, peor fue interrumpido por el mestizo.

-Solo una cosa más: ZUMA! SÉ VALIENTE! Aprende de la valentía de tus hermanos! –dijo el mestizo y cerró sus ojos, enfrentando su destino. Ryder puso la pistola en su cabeza y oprimió el gatillo. Un segundo después, y en silencio, Rocky cayó al suelo, se convulsionó un par de segundos y quedo tendido en el piso. La bomba que estaba entre los dos granjeros se desactivo. El chico se levantó para preparar el arma cuando vio que Zuma corrió y se abalanzó sobre su hermano caído, recargó su cabeza en su cuerpo aun tibio y lloró en silencio.

-Eso fue dramático pero efectivo, funciona para mí, continúa pequeñuelo, esto aún no termina.

Ryder preparó la siguiente carga, ya ni siquiera volteaba a ver los cuerpos de los cachorros, en su mente solo deseaba terminar lo antes posible, tanto para salvar a sus amigos como para terminar con el sufrimiento de sus cachorros. Oírlos despedirse y darles esas últimas palabras antes de ejecutarlos lo estaba destrozando por dentro, pero curiosamente, la escalofriante encomienda se tornaba cada vez más fácil de realizar. La herramienta estaba cargada y lista, así que se acercó a Zuma, quien le susurraba algo al cuerpo de Rocky, y una vez que terminó de despedirse, le dio un último abrazo y se dirigió corriendo hacia su dueño.

-Ya estoy listo Wyder –dijo secándose una lágrima-, lo hare por el capitán Tuwbot y Francoise.

-Eres un cachorro muy valiente Zuma, y también muy alegre y optimista, solo te pido…..te pido que…..me dejes ver por última vez tu linda sonrisa –dijo Ryder en tono suplicante. Zuma alzo su rostro, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, pero hizo un esfuerzo y esbozó la enorme y carismática sonrisa que lo distinguía, idéntica a la que tenía el labrador el día que lo adoptó.

-Así quiero recordarte, gracias –Ryder tomó la pistola, quitó el casco de la cabeza de Zuma y le puso la herramienta en su cabeza. El can cerró sus ojos y puso su pata en el brazo de su dueño. Un segundo después, oprimió el gatillo y el cachorro cayó al piso, fulminado por el perno. En la pantalla se veía como el dispositivo que tenían el capitán y su primo se apagaba, y el cuerpo del labrador quedo tendido en el frio piso del cuartel, aun esbozando su enorme y luminosa sonrisa, algo que afectó aún más al chico, quien estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

-Eso es! Más emoción! Más drama! Danos un buen espectáculo Ryder, sigue, SIGUE!

Ryder regresó a la mesa y volvió a preparar la siguiente carga. La cruel encomienda estaba por concluir, sabía que ya había logrado salvar a la mayoría de los secuestrados, pero con uno que faltara, todo será inútil, y el sacrificio de sus cachorros habría sido en vano, así que se armó de valor y preparo la herramienta de sacrificio. Miró a los dos que quedaban, Chase y Skye, quienes estaban abrazados, se acercó a ellos y les hablo en voz baja, casi susurrando.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero quien será el próximo? –dijo algo serio. En ese momento Skye volteó y miró a su dueño, secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Yo lo hare Ryder, lo hare por Ace, solo dame un momento –dijo la cockapoo, y sin decir más, volteó hacia Chase y le dio un enorme y emotivo beso. Chase le correspondió y sujetó con fuerza a la cachorra, fundiéndose en un apresurado pero intenso abrazo, tratando de disfrutar ese hermoso momento, el cual sabían con tristeza que sería el último. Un instante después, rompieron la efusiva muestra de amor, y Skye le dedicó una triste pero romántica mirada al pastor alemán y se aproximó a su dueño, quien se agacho, le retiro la gorra de vuelo y las gafas y puso la pistola en la cabeza de la cachorra, quien volteó un momento y miró a Chase.

-Adiós Chase, mi dulce amor –dijo la cockapoo con su voz quebrada.

-Adiós Skye, siempre te amaré, incluso en el mas allá –dijo el pastor alemán, sollozando.

-Listo Ryder –dijo la cockapoo con su mirada empañada y cerró los ojos.

-Eres una grandiosa cachorra, me dio gusto conocerte, eres todo un ejemplo a seguir.

-Gracias Ryder, gracias -dijo la hembra. El chico activó el arma y sintió le impacto del perno en el cráneo de Skye, quien se dejó caer en el suelo, pero noto con horror que su cabeza quedó destrozada por el impacto de la carga, derramando mucha materia gris en el suelo y su cara quedo seriamente desfigurada, lo que provocó muchas nauseas tanto al joven rescatista como a Chase. En la pantalla se oyó como el dispositivo pegado al cuerpo de Ace se desactivó.

-Parece le puse mucho condimento al preparar esas balas, debo revisar mis recetas, lo admito, fue mi error, pero al menos estamos seguros que esa tierna perrita no volverá a dar esas molestas volteretas, jajajajajajajaja! –dijo la voz, riéndose burlonamente-. Vamos Ryder! Solo te falta uno, y como uno no es ninguno, ya es más fácil de acabar, date prisa! No decepciones a tu público, y si quieres ver vivos y enteros a tus amigos, ya casi termina el tiempo, no falles!

Ryder vio el reloj, solo faltaban escasos tres minutos, se había demorado un poco entre cada ejecución y ya no había tiempo que perder. Corrió hacia la mesa, y de mala gana sacó la última carga del arma, incluso aventó la maleta donde estaba guardadas las cosas mientras preparaba la herramienta que utilizaría por última vez, esta vez en el último cachorro que seguía en pie, su siempre fie y leal Chase. Solo quedaba uno, un sacrificio más y se terminaría la angustia y el sufrimiento para todos, salvaría a la ciudad y a sus amigos, pero a un costo demasiado alto. Terminó de preparar la carga, tomo la pistola y se acercó titubeante al pastor alemán, se arrodilló frente a él y le quito su gorra policiaca. Chase solo miraba en silencio a su joven dueño.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, verdad? -dijo el chico totalmente apesadumbrado.

-No quiero hacerlo, y tengo miedo, pero si alguno de nuestro amigos muere, de que habrían servido las vidas que entregaron mis hermanos cachorros? Seguiré hasta el final, jefe Ryder, daré mi vida por la alcaldesa Goodway! –dijo Chase mirando a los ojos de su dueño, llenos de valor y orgullo. Ryder acarició la cabeza de uno de sus cachorros más queridos y preciados.

-Ese es mi Chase, valeroso y noble hasta el final, prometo que sus sacrificios no serán en vano, los extrañare a todos –dijo Ryder. Chase cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el cañón de la pistola. El chico presionó el gatillo, y en ese momento, todo fue como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta: el impacto del perno en la cabeza del cachorro, su cuerpo sin vida cayendo al suelo, y el sonido de la bomba desactivándose, un instante que para Ryder duró toda una eternidad, como si no terminara nunca. Solo reaccionó hasta que oyó la voz del misterioso sujeto, quien lo sacó de ese trance, y se percató que con eso, todo había terminado.

-Debo reconocerlo, has superado mis expectativas, pequeñuelo, y pudiste cumplir con la tarea que te encargue, te felicito. No te molestes en levantarte, como muestra de mi aprecio, ya envié a la policía la ubicación exacta de tus amigos para que puedan recogerlos, y como te dije antes, he cumplido con mi palabra, tus amigos están a salvo, y no volverás a saber de mí, solo que te sugeriría que dejes por la paz ese proyecto de criar cachorros, créeme, es por tu propio bien.

Ryder solo miraba al monitor, apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños al escuchar esas palabras, y esperaba a que saliera la imagen de quien lo obligo a cometer tan atroz acto, pero nadie aparecía. La pantalla se puso en blanco, pero podía seguir oyendo esa fastidiosa voz.

-Bueno, fue un magnífico espectáculo, y espero que sepas apreciar mi obsequio: tu libertad. Ya no estarás esclavizado a esos cachorros, ahora disfruta de tu nuevo regalo, seguro que sabrás aprovecharlo bien, adiooooos! –dijo la voz en tono burlón, como si todo lo que sucedió fuera motivo de celebración. El foco de la webcam se apagó, al igual que el extraño aparato, y de su interior se escuchó el sonido de una pequeña explosión y una leve nube de humo salió del aparato. Ryder supuso que por vía remota fue destruido para no dejar evidencias. El chico se quedó sumido en la tristeza, pensando en cómo alguien podría llamar a esa acto de crueldad "obsequio". Tomó la herramienta, la miró fijamente por unos minutos y luego la arrojó con furia contra el monitor, quebrando la pantalla, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su alarido estaba lleno de dolor, angustia y culpa. Volteo y contempló el espantoso escenario que dejó detrás: sus queridos cachorros, aquellos a quienes cuidó y quiso por años como si fueran sus hijos, ahora yacían tirados en el piso, inertes y sin vida, todos ejecutados con sus propias manos, lo que lo hizo sentir aun peor, viéndose a sí mismo como un criminal, con la misma responsabilidad del misterioso sujeto que lo obligó a hacerlo, y lo orilló a convertirse en su verdugo, manchando sus manos de sangre y su alma de oscuridad y maldad. Cayó de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. El siempre valeroso y optimista líder de los PAW Patrol estaba ahora destrozado mental y emocionalmente, se sentía asqueado por los actos que cometió, y lloraba con la angustia de un pequeño niño indefenso que ha perdido a un ser querido, un llanto tan triste y desgarrador como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-PERDÓNENME CACHORROS, PERDÓNEME POR FAVOR! –gritó Ryder sollozando y arrodillado frente a los cuerpos de los pequeños perros muertos, suplicando su perdón por arrebatarles sus preciadas vidas. Verlos en ese estado fue demasiado para su noble espíritu combativo, el cual había sido derrotado sin compasión. Sus ojos estaban perlados de gruesas y abundantes lágrimas y su alma estaba ahora cubierta por la sombra de la tristeza y una profunda culpa que lo carcomía por dentro. Al final, solo le quedaba el llanto para desahogarse.

La policía logró llegar al lugar donde estaban los secuestrados, con cuidado les retiraron las bombas y verificaron que se encontraran bien de salud; sin embargo, la alcaldesa Goodway, Katie, Ace, Jake y Carlos, pidieron ser llevados de inmediato al cuartel, mientras que el señor Porter y Alex, los granjeros Al y Yummy, el capitán Turbot y Francoise prefirieron esperar, pues sabían lo que verían si iban. Tras unos minutos de camino, llevaron a la torre, subieron a la planta alta y al llegar, contemplaron la macabra escena que oyeron pero no pudieron contemplar: Ryder estaba arrodillado en el centro de la sala de mando, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, con la mirada baja y llorando, rodeado de los cadáveres de los cachorros, cuyos cuerpos estaban en medio de pequeños charcos de sangre. Sus amigos avanzaron para ver cómo estaba el chico, quien parecía que no notaba que ellos estuvieran ahí. El primero que avanzó fue Jake, quien no pudo contenerse, tomó al joven rescatista de su camisa, lo miró y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, el cual lo derribó. Ryder ni siquiera se levantó o expresó nada, pese a que escurría sangre de su nariz, como si estuviera en trance, solo volteo levemente hacia Jake.

-Lo siento…trate…pero no pude…lo siento mucho….-fue lo único que Ryder pudo balbucear. El esquiador volvió a tomar a Ryder del cuello y fijó su mirada en él, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, viendo al muchacho sangrar y con un evidente moretón en su rostro.

-JAKE, DETENTE! –gritó Katie, pensando que su amigo volvería a golpear al afligido chico, pero en lugar de eso, Jake tomó a Ryder y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. El joven rescatista se aferró con fuerza a su amigo y lloró también. Todos los demás se acercaron y rodearon a su salvador y lo abrazaron en silencio, permitiendo que los forenses entraran para realizar la ingrata labor de recoger los cuerpos de los valientes cachorros, los cuales fueron metiendo en gruesas bolsas de plástico negro de la forma más discreta posible. No fue necesario que alguien dijera algo, lo único que todos querían era reconfortar a su noble amigo.

-NO PUDE SALVARLOS! FRACASE! FRACASE COMO PADRE Y PROTECTOR! ES MI CULPA! –gritaba Ryder desconsolado y lloró por un rato más, mientras todos lo abrazaban para tratar de consolarlo. Nadie había visto antes al joven en ese estado, pero comprendían el dolor y la pérdida que estaba sufriendo. Finalmente, comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta que se rindió por el agotamiento y cayó dormido, y un silencio sepulcral cubrió a todos en la torre.

Pasaron dos días del terrible suceso que conmocionó a Bahía Aventura. Los ciudadanos contemplaron el cruel espectáculo a través de la televisión y de la internet, convertidos en mudos testigos y cómplices del atroz crimen. Muchas personas justificaban los actos de Ryder, otras criticaban las acciones que tomó, pero todos coincidían en que la vida en la ciudad costera ya no sería la misma. La alcaldesa Goodway decidió organizar un funeral público para homenajear a los cachorros caídos. Sus cuerpos fueron colocados en pequeños pero lujosos ataúdes de caoba, cada uno pintado con el color y la insignia representativa de sus respectivas funciones, y fueron colocados en el ayuntamiento para que la gente asistiera a presentarles sus respetos. Ryder estuvo presente, rodeado de la gente que salvó ese día. Vestía una camisa blanca, traje, zapatos y corbata negra, así como lentes oscuros; se veía demacrado y serio, apenas con ánimos para decir algo, y solo se limitaba a contemplar a los pequeños perritos, quienes parecían estar dormidos, incluso Skye se veía mejor, gracias a Katie, quien tuvo que reconstruir su rostro lo mejor que pudo para el funeral. Durante varias horas, mucha gente acudió para darles la despedida a aquellos animalitos que fueron parte de la vida de la ciudad, incluso el alcalde Humdinger acudió para darle sus condolencias al apesadumbrado chico, reconociendo la labor e importancia de sus cachorros, y que a pesar de la rivalidad que tenían, era solidario con el joven en ese momento tan triste. Terminada la ceremonia, el joven rescatista salió del ayuntamiento con todos sus amigos, los reunió y decidió romper el silencio.

-Quiero…quiero decirles que…me voy de Bahía Aventura, mi presencia aquí solo les ha traído problemas, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como lo que vivimos. Mañana vendrán a recoger las cosas que hay en el cuartel, la torre….pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella.

-Pero…a dónde iras? –pregunto Katie con tristeza.

-Regresaré a casa, será mejor que me aleje de aquí, por el bien de la ciudad, y de ustedes.

-Amigo, no queremos que te vayas, pero si es tu decisión, la respetamos –dijo Jake.

-Te extrañaremos mucho Ryder –dijo Carlos.

-Esta ciudad no será lo mismo sin ti y sin los PAW Patrol –dijo la alcaldesa Goodway.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que ustedes vuelvan a estar en peligro, ya me costó ocho vidas y no quiero arriesgar a nadie más, y supongo un tiempo de retiro me ayudará a aclarar mis ideas.

-Te deseo suerte, Ryder -dijo Katie, quien inesperadamente abrazó a Ryder y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual fue correspondido tiernamente por el chico. Terminado el beso, Ryder le dio un fuerte abrazo a la joven veterinaria y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Katie.

-Yo también los extrañare a todos, después los contactaré, cuídense mucho –dijo Ryder. Subió a su todo-terreno y se dirigió hacia la torre para verla por última vez. Entró al ascensor, llego a la planta alta y observó el interior, el cual había sido limpiado por sus amigos. La antes bulliciosa torre ahora guardaba un silencio sepulcral. En medio de la sala de control colocó un ramo con flores y le dio una última mirada al cuartel, y sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente al recordar a sus amados cachorros colocándose en fila, diciendo sus frases representativas:

 _-"Chase se hará cargo!", "Me pondré en marcha!", "A sumewgiwnos!", "Verde es mi color!", "Rubble, a toooooda velocidad!", "Es hora de volaaaar!", "Hielo o nieve, nada me detiene!", " I´m all ears, soy todo oídos!"_ –en su mente, el joven rescatista imaginaba ver a sus pequeños perros nuevamente ahí, alegres y llenos de vida. Limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a ver la estancia totalmente vacía y silenciosa. Dio un último vistazo a la bahía desde el balcón, admirando el paisaje del bello lugar y dejando que la brisa marina recorriera por última vez su cabello y tocara su piel. Bajó por el ascensor y se dirigió a su todoterreno, dedicándole una última mirada al cuartel que fue su hogar los últimos años, así como a la pequeña ciudad que lo recibió a él y a sus amados cachorros con los brazos abiertos, y de la cual tenía que despedirse.

-Adiós Bahía Aventura, adiós cachorros, jamás los olvidare-. Por un momento, Ryder imaginó ver a sus pequeños perros, despidiéndose de él, agitando sus patas y moviendo sus colas con alegría, pero la visión desapareció y todo volvió a quedar en silencio nuevamente. Suspiró un momento, subió a su vehículo, encendió el motor y se fue de la ciudad. Tomó la carretera interestatal, con rumbo a un nuevo y desconocido futuro, solo acompañado de los recuerdos de los valerosos caninos que se convirtieron en su segunda familia, y cuyo sacrificio no sería olvidado fácilmente por su ciudad, y ahora eran los héroes inmortales de Bahía Aventura, héroes que vivirían en el corazón y en la memoria de Ryder y los demás por siempre.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Esperando que les haya gustado esta violenta pero emotiva historia, próximamente trabajaré en nuevos proyectos, incluyendo la secuela de este fanfic, donde podremos resolver las dudas que estoy seguro muchas tendrán en mente. Tardará un tiempo, pero esas respuestas llegaran._

 _Le doy las gracias a todos aquellos que hayan dedicado una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer esta obra, y sus comentarios serán más que bienvenidos._

 _El tren llegó a su destino, pero otros estarán listos para partir._

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._


End file.
